Fiducial markers that can be located and recognized by an imaging system or other system are useful in neurosurgery and other applications. Examples of imaging system modalities include, among other things, magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), computed tomography (CT), positron emission tomography (PET), and single photon emission computed tomography (SPECT).
For example, in one technique, multiple fiducial markers are screwed into the patient's skull to define landmarks recognizable by an imaging system. The imaging system is used to obtain one or more preoperative images of the patient's brain. Recognizable images of the fiducial markers appear on such preoperative images. Such a bone-anchored fiducial marker typically includes an externally threaded bone-screw portion, which is driven into the skull. A threaded shaft rises up and out of the skull from the bone-screw. The threaded shaft typically receives a screwed-on imageable sphere that is visible on an MRI or CT image. The multiple fiducial markers on the patient's skull define landmarks on preoperative images that are useful to the physician for planning entry coordinates on the patient's skull and for planning a trajectory to a target location in the brain. An image-guided surgical workstation uses these preoperative images and the planning data to guide the neurosurgeon while actually performing the subsequent surgical procedure.
After the preoperative planning phase, the patient is brought into the operating room so that the planned surgical procedure can be performed. On the operating table, the patient's skull is clamped in a head-frame or otherwise immobilized. In order to use the preoperative images provided by the image-guided workstation to guide the surgeon during the surgical procedure, the patient's skull must first be “registered” to the preoperative images. The registration creates an association between (1) the actual physical location of the fiducial markers on the patient's skull in the operating room and (2) the locations of the images of the fiducial markers visible on the preoperatively-obtained images. This allows mapping between the actual space in which the patient is located to the space defined by the preoperative images.
According to one registration technique, a “wand” is used to perform this patient registration. The wand typically includes multiple light-emitting diode (LED) locators or reflective locators, which are visible to an infrared camera or other detector of an optical positioning system in the operating room. The camera and optical positioning system are operatively connected to the image-guided workstation. The locators define the position of the wand in the operating room, including the position of a sharp tip portion of the wand, which is in a known physical relationship to the locators. To register the patient, the imageable spheres are unscrewed from the fiducial marker shafts, and replaced by respective “divots” that are sized and shaped to receive the wand tip. These divots are screwed or otherwise engaged onto the respective fiducial marker shafts, such that when the wand tip is received into the maximum depression point of the divot, the wand tip then corresponds to the same location as the center of the imageable sphere when the imageable sphere was screwed onto the fiducial marker shaft. A reference divot is typically also present in the operating room at a known location, such as attached to the operating table or the patient's skull-immobilizing head-frame. During the patient registration process, the surgeon touches the wand tip to the reference divot (to provide an absolute positional reference to the image-guided workstation), and then to each fiducial marker divot. This permits the image-guided workstation to correlate the actual physical location of the patient's skull to the preoperative images. The physician can then use the wand, in conjunction with the preoperative images provided by the image-guided workstation, to locate an appropriate entry point and trajectory to the target in the brain.
The present inventors have recognized a streamlined registration process to reduce its time and cost. The streamlined process can reduce possible patient discomfort caused by the presence of the fiducial markers, reducing the number of members to be screwed into the patient resulting from using multiple fiducial markers screwed into different locations of the patient's skull. Reducing the number of members and thus reducing the difficulty of unscrewing the imaging spheres and replacing them with the registration divots. The streamlined process can also work with a limited field of view of the camera used in the operating room. Further, the streamline process is usable as a multi-modal fiducial marker that can be recognized by more than one imaging modality or positioning system.